folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Foldit Wiki
Welcome to the Here for details and updates : Fold.it IRC (chat) Information How to pass tutorials with pictures and videos Tutorial_Puzzles How to fold in science puzzle How_to_get_started Have you just finished the tutorials and see this? What does a winning result look like? We've asked the top players to post their solutions to previous puzzles and they graciously shared their results. Read on to see their solutions! FoldIt is an online game in which humans try to solve one of the hardest computational problems in biology: protein folding. You don't need to know anything about biology to play the game, although a little background will help. Most of the players of foldit are not biologists. [http://fold.it/portal/adobe_main/ The official site of Fold it! can be found here.] Foldit_Translations Foldit Wiki is also available in: German Italian Spanish Russian Downloading and Installing Foldit Foldit can be played on: * http://fold.it/portal/download/windows Windows * http://fold.it/portal/download/osx Macintosh OSX * http://fold.it/portal/download/linux Linux Click the appropriate link to download the version for your operating system. Install instructions Linux Notes For Linux there is no installer. Just untar the file and cd in the directory and type ./Foldit If you get an error like "Foldit Error: Could not load library: libglut.so.3: cannot open shared object file: No such file or directory" you need to install the "freeglut3" package. In Ubuntu you can install it via the Software Center or the Synaptic Package Manager. The Fedora package name is "freeglut". You may also need to install "libnss-mdns". There is a possibility that on first login the user name can not be entered. Clicking on the check boxes will show the user name box! ---- How to add a Linux Desktop Launcher New Players Why fold? This article explains the basics of foldit: http://fold.it/portal/info/science The Science Behind Foldit The place to get started is the tutorial puzzles. Make sure that you do all of those before trying a science puzzle. * Tutorial Puzzles ** Tutorial Puzzles (deutsch) ** Tutorial Puzzles (svenska) * A very good 40 minute video by Firas Khatib (Beta_Helix), describing foldit, the basics of the science of protein folding, scoring, CASP, and answering many other questions about protein folding: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ad_ZW-mpOk foldit * What Next? ** How_to_get_started <- With pictures from an actual puzzle ** foldit 101 <- Helps with all of the other things you may find useful to know. ** Puzzle Results <- Look here to see actual science puzzle summaries along with top solutions and discussions ** FAQs <- Frequently asked questions The Science These pages describe the science of protein folding. * Amino Acids * Hydrophobicity * CASP_9 * Structure * Primary structure ** Category:Amino_acid *** Alanine *** Arginine *** Asparagine *** Aspartic Acid *** Cysteine *** Glutamic acid *** Glutamine *** Glycine *** Histidine *** Isoleucine *** Leucine *** Lysine *** Methionine *** Phenylalanine *** Proline *** Serine *** Threonine *** Tryptophan *** Tyrosine *** Valine ** Backbone ** Peptide Bond ** Sidechain * Secondary Structure ** Disulfide Bridge ** Glycine Hinge ** Helix ** Sheet ** U-Turn * Hydrophilicity and hydrophobicity ** Hydrophobicity ** Hydropathy index * Protein Folding Theory * Rosetta@Home * The Big Question Page * Biochemistry_I The Game These pages describe the mechanics of the foldit game. * Tools * Score * Shortcut Keys * Groups * Lua_Scripting * Tools ** Pull Mode *** Freeze *** Rebuild *** Rubber Bands *** Shake Sidechains *** Tweak *** Wiggle *** The Alignment Tool ** Structure Mode *** Helix *** Loop *** Sheet ** Mouse Functions ** Shortcut Keys ** Use Undo Graph To Monitor Score Accurately ** Exploration Puzzles (the Contact Map) ** Awards *** Oracle * Puzzle Results Strategy These pages describe how to get better scores. * Proverbs * Strategy ** Opening *** Manual Rebuild ** Middlegame *** Local Rebuild Strategy *** Manual Rebuild *** Nudge ** Endgame *** Local Wiggle Strategy *** Global Lock/Wiggle Strategy *** Sad Local Wiggle Strategy *** Endgame Video ** Manipulation of the protein *** Aesthetics *** Compactness *** Constraints *** Glycine Hinge *** Local wiggle *** Mojo *** Nudge *** Resetting Score *** Sheet flattening techniques *** Sidechain flipping *** Sidechain Position *** Stability *** Use Undo Graph To Monitor Score Accurately *** U-Turn *** Voids * Suggested Methods ** Aotearoa's Suggested Method ** BikeLouP's Game Strategy and Tactics ** Diderot's Suggested Method ** DisposableHeart's Suggested Method ** Gringer's Suggested Method ** Gurch's Suggested Method ** Itskimo's Strategy ** Pletsch's Suggested Method ** Prot-bustr's Method ** Raven_pl's Method ** Sirenbrian's Suggested Method ** Tlaloc's Strategy ** Tony Origami Getting to the Top in Foldit Players * Groups * Fold.it Legends <- LFB was here! Research * The Research Room * The Fold.it Developer's blog Other pages This is a wiki about the game that . Before you do edit it, however, please take a look around and determine whether or not the article you'd like to write already exists. (If it does exist, feel free to make it better!) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse